SOLDIER, First Class
by Cloudbuddi
Summary: Cloud's time in soldier, from the beginning to the end. How did everything begin? Read and find out! Lot's of OC's, CloudxTifa ZackxAreis, in MUCH later chapters Updated: Chapter 4and5 combined!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples, my first fanfiction. SO be easy (of course you won't) I don't really know what happened while he was in soilder, I don't even understand the story! So... don't review saying (THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!) cuz, I don't care, it's MY story! Er... anyway, Lot's of OC's, but really important anyway, and I don't describe well, heck, I can't really describe at all,so, I'm gonna let you picture them, use your imagination. And it is a CxT story! Not CloudxOC! And Zack, or Zacks, or ZAX will be in this story too, but in later chapters. Read and review! And no flamers! Cuz, you people who have no life and flame people for the heck of it, your just wasteing my time.**

**Enjoy!**

It was night. The stars shined alight over the small village, Nibelheim. The same rusty truck by the entrance, the weary dog in the center, barking, and howling to the chilling wind. Only a few houses lay built, and a private mansion of the back, followed by the Mountain the town was named after, Mount Nibel. From one of the houses, a young girl, no older than thirteen, slowly walks across the town. She crossed her hands in thought, walking past the lonely dog, and toward the well, her favorite spot.

By the well, Tifa arrived with her favorite blue knee length dress, with her same colored sandals. She saw him, Cloud, sitting alone. By the looks of it, he seemed cold, as he shivered slightly. It seemed like he didn't notice her come. She was late, due to thinking of weather or not to actually meet him. They don't know each other that well, just a "hi" or "good morning" every day, and went back to their regular activities. Maybe she did something wrong. Whatever it was, she was going to find out.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized, "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Once he saw a shadow cast over him, he turned around, his sapphire eyes locked on her ruby ones. He widened his eyes, and then quickly turned his back to her again.

"Come this spring…I'm leaving this town for Midgar." He said sharply. He didn't want to see her face when he said it.

"…All boys are leaving our town." Tifa sighed flatly as she sat with Cloud; she faced the opposite way, towards the vast grass land. Her back touched his as she leaned backward. She pulled her left leg to her chest and rested her head on her knee.

"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job," Cloud announced, "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" He said with triumph.

Tifa put her forehead on top of her knee. That name rang in her ears. "Sephiroth… The Great Sephiroth." Everyone wanted to become like him. That was everyone excuse to leave own. To get her mind off the subject, she quickly changed the topic. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"

"…I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while."

"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" She asked.

He sighed, "I'll try."

Tifa lifted her face from the ground and looked ahead, "Hey, why don't we make a promise?"

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but she continued.

"Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind…… You came save me, all right?" She said happily all of a sudden.

"What?" He questioned, blushing.

She looked up, at the sky. _'The stars shined for this very moment'_, she thought. "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come to rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."

"What?" he questioned again, louder than the first time. He turned his head, and saw her staring back at him, from the corner of her eye.

"Come on---! Promise me----!" she whinnied.

He smiled brightly. It was a long time since he smiled to anyone. During that time he made a promise to himself,_ 'I WILL get into SOLIDER, I WON'T fail Tifa. I'll be noticed by everyone in Nibelheim, in the whole world. I won't be just a shadow no more... I'll be someone.'_

"All right…… I promise."

They both stared ahead; from each other to the sky above. The bluish purple sky was emitted by the stars that hung from it. Each and every star was visible, and it twinkled brightly. It was a night to never forget. Tifa felt her eyes water, she was going to cry. Fighting back the tears, she refuses to blink, but she had to. Tears fell down her cheeks...

He was leaving. It might be for good.

* * *

The next day came. It was midday, and a gray truck was outside of town, waiting for its new recruit for SOLIDIER. 

Cloud was outside his house, his mother and Tifa, at the front of the town. Cloud carried his small amount of luggage on his back. A couple of extra clothes and maybe a bit of food to take along. It wasn't much he could pack. He walked in a steady pace toward the both of them, and the closer he got, the faster his heart was beating… What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He had to do something… Or else he would regret it on the ride to Midgar…

As he approached, the gray truck doors opened. He saw men dressed in navy blue army suits… Shinra soldiers. The Shinra soldiers walked out of the vehicle and headed toward Cloud. What was happening? The boy stopped and stared at the oncoming soldiers. As they reached him, they took the luggage and walked back toward the truck, stuffing his things with other bags. Cloud sighed and looked up at the truck behind the mother and Tifa. He saw moving bodies within the black tainted windows. _'I'm not the only one…'_

It was almost time. The only thing left was to say good bye. He walked and stood in front of his mother and she did the same. There was a silence between the two until Cloud's mother began to cry. Her eyes became watery, and breathing became heavy, she sniffed as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks multiple times. "Oh, my baby..." she snorted. She held his head with her soft hands, and stared directly into his eyes. But Cloud couldn't return the gaze. He looked to the ground, and tried to avoid his mother's saddened look. He hates it when his mother cries. But not looking at her wasn't going to make things better… She sobbed as she gave one final kiss on his forehead and let him go.

Tifa. The one he wants to impress, the one he is doing this for. She looked just as sad as his mother. He walked over to her, and said softly, "I'm still gonna keep the promise, Tifa. I'll come." He nodded and gave a small smile. Her eyes swelled with tears. She hugged him, feeling guilty, that, they were going to know each other, but the opportunity was passed. She wasn't going to see him in a while; maybe never again… It played back again her mind. As they slowly broke away from their hug, Tifa finally replied, barely audible, "I know..." she managed to have a fake smile.

It was time. Cloud walked to the truck, and stopped at the door. He looked back to see his mother, crying her heart out, and Tifa, standing there, crying also. He waved good bye to the both of them, to the whole town, as he climbed unto the truck. With no moment to spare, the truck sped off, just as Cloud closed the doors. The boy looked as the town slide past him like wind… He was finally heading to Midgar.

By the time the truck was out of site, Tifa saw Cloud's mother, sobbing, on the ground. Tifa walked over to her and confronted her, saying the Cloud will come back one day. Tifa had doubt, but she quickly shoved it away. She was sure he was coming back.

He promised.

* * *

Inside the vehicle, Cloud wasn't alone, as he thought. Four other boys, and two girls, were also making the long trip. To be safe, Cloud avoided eye contact with anyone, and stared out the window, watching as the world pass by. One of the boys, with neck long red hair, next to Cloud, spoke to him first. 

"Hey kid!" He said as he shook Cloud, "What's your name?"

Still not looking at him, he answered, "Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Hey Cloud, I'm Hayro. I'm from Junon." The boy named Hayro said enthusiastically. He looked over to Cloud, but he was still avoiding him. "So---, I see you're from Nibelheim. Aren't you a little bored over there? What do you do for fun? Have you had any training in swords? Or guns? Do you have-"

"Geez, Hayro, stop asking so much questions!" one of the girls shouted.

"What? I'm just trying to make friends with him!"

Cloud turned to look at the people on the truck. They were no more than older than he. And Cloud thought to himself, he's on a truck with some "children". Sighing at that, he looked at Hayro. As he did Cloud.

"Let me introduce everyone. This," he pointed a boy with short black hair, "This is Nick." He pointed to two other boys, one with dirty blond and one brown haired, "Jack, and Ruben." Then he pointed the ladies in the back, one with short straight blonde hair, and one with long wavy black hair, "That's Cassity, and that's Juliet. Just like you, we are gonna join SOLDIER."

_'I doubt it.'_ He thought to himself, _'Looks like you guys are gonna join a circus.'_

Cassity spoke to Hayro, "Will you shut up? You haven't stopped talking since_ you_ came on! You're so annoying!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but, it'll be quiet on here. I just wanna loosen up before we get to Midgar... I just talk when I get so nervous... Hey Cloud, why do want to join SOLDIER?" he asked him, now talking again to Cloud only.

He sighed at this question, "To be really famous, and such."

"Heh. I joined so I can be strong. Like the Great-"

"Sephiroth?..."

Hayro stared as Cloud finished his sentence for him. He wasn't surprised, just happy, they were finally getting some where. As for Cloud, he realized that maybe he can actually get along with them. He can't be shy no more, he can't think like an adult, not in front of his peers. At least they have something in common. Cloud let out a sigh and smirked at Hayro, his hand running thorough his blonde hair, "Yeah, me too"

Jack, next to Hayro, leaned over to look at Cloud, "Oh, have you been to Midgar before?"

Cloud shook his head, no.

"Well," Jack began, "Midgar is a really huge metropolis, and everything is so advanced. They use Mako energy more convenience."

Cloud pondered at this. "Mako? What's so great about this... Mako energy?"

"Greatest thing since oil!" shouted Cassity.

Nick finally spoke, "It's actually a sub for oil. In Gongaga , they barely used it, but in Midgar, they use that crap out of that stuff!"

Ruben came into the conversation, "Yeah, and it comes from the planet itself, so, I guess it's much more capable than oil."

Cloud listened to everyone and thought for a minute, then responded, "Mako, huh?" He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, "Sound a bit interesting. I guess I'll go check it out."

Hayro jumped up and down on his seat, like the child he is, "Dude, there's lot's of things to check out!"

"Yeah? Like what?" Cloud asked.

"Well," he began, "I don't really know myself, but I sure it's the best place to live!"

Cloud knew that. He heard about from lots of travelers who came across town. He was always fascinated to hear the stories of others, especially travelers.

* * *

Cloud felt more loosened up as he heard the others talk. But he also felt as if he was being watched. That feeling sort of shaken him, then he knew where it was coming from. The girl who haven't said nothing, anything, since he gotten into the truck. 

The girl. Juliet. He turned to her, and she quickly turned away towards the window beside her and pretended to stare into the distance. Cloud drew his eyebrows together slightly and turned away. She once again stared at the back of his face, and looked as if she was in awe. He once again felt that feeling in his veins. It was obvious he was uncomfortable from her constant stare. Turning again and stared at her, and she did the same. She blushed, and he, he just stared at her annoyed.

"Um... hi." Juliet managed to choke up. She smiled nervously and started to giggled slightly.

Cloud cocked and eyebrow, "...Hi?"

Juliet turned even more red, "I'm... um, Juliet."

"Cloud." he said flatly._ 'Man, how weird.'_ he thought. He turned back forward and sat in silence. And she looked at her feet and sighed, totally embarrassed.

One the side of the both of them, the others laughed loudly, and had interrupted their moment of silence. But they weren't laughing at them, they were laughing at something else, unparticular from what the little moment they shared. That spared Cloud an awkward moment.

It seemed like a while to Midgar, Cloud thought. The blonde eventually turned over to the window again. As he passed the vast green lands, she was reminded of his mother's grassy eyes. His mother. It hasn't been a whole day, let alone a couple of hours, and he already misses her. And not just her, Tifa... she's the reason why- He shook his head to rid the memories and reminded himself to focus on becoming a SOLDIER. First Class.

As everyone else seemed to enjoy there ride, with the exception of Juliet. She felt strangely attracted to Cloud, but he doesn't even seem to even a bit interested in her. Is it someone else? Or is it just her behavior? Then she realized that she just answered her own question and wanted to slap herself on the head. Duh! Of course! She felt so stupid. Maybe she can try again when they reach Midgar...

"Hell yeah!" The sudden outburst interrupted Juliet's thoughts. It was Hayro that shouted, and he was glancing over to Cassity, whom seemed annoyed. He laughed loudly and pointed to her, "No wander your so cranky! You were just potty trained at ten! Ha!"

"Grr... Jack! How could you?" She shouted, her face turn from pale to red as a tomato. Jack, on the side of Nick and Ruben, laughed hardly. Cloud couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

It's been almost four hours since they left Nibelheim. But time seemed to shortened as the group of seven talked and laughed throughout the way. Cloud smiled to himself, _'So this is what it's like to have friends...'_ But he shrugged it off. Maybe not friends, but comrades. Yeah, that was the best way to say it. 

Suddenly, a sharp turn sent everyone off guard and flying towards the other side of the truck. Quickly everyone returned to their positions and looked at each other. But Cloud looked out the window, and saw their location, Midgar.

It wasn't as they described it, or how he imagined it. To begin with, the land around it was spiritless and looked deceased. Nothing but dried dirt surrounding the metropolis. The sky above it was besmirching and tainted with the volcanic like fumes being swallowed by the wind. And it lost it's natural color of azure and indigo, to dusty livid green. Midgar itself looked extravagant and humongous, but even so, it looked as if the city it self was hiding something.

"Is this, Midgar?" Cloud asked, no one in particular.

"Yeah," answered Hayro, "That's Midgar"

* * *

The truck stopped in front of the gate entrance. The Shinra solider in the passenger seat gotten out of the car to I.D check. _'This place must be very high security.'_ Cloud thought as he drew his eyebrows together. He watched as the guard pulled out a key card and sled it across the machine. A "beep" sounded as the I.D was conformed. 

The large circular gate opened slowly opened and the truck drove quickly inside the city. It was worst than Cloud had imagined.

As they drove in, the place the blackish and eerie. Cloud looked as he leaned closer to the window, people were passing by, and they looked homeless and poor. Dirty and nasty. The houses were made from broken parts of others, the shops were as worst. The ground they drove on was on steel then dirt. He has never seen a place as dirty as this. The truck passed by numerous sections and headed toward long a tunnel. The common saying, "don't judge a book by it's cover" quickly slapped Cloud in the face. So many great things had been said about this place. He couldn't believe it. He sighed loudly and crossed his arms.

"What you just saw was the Slums." Nick announced to Cloud.

"The... Slums?" Cloud asked as he looked over to the boy.

"The Slums are pretty much a place for the poor. People who moved into Midgar with no money with them. A community, a home for the poor. Living under a 'pizza'."

"Pizza?" Cloud questioned once again, being as confused as ever.

Cassity spoke, "The rotating pizza is multiple huge plates at covers the sky of the slums. It mostly traps the really polluted air within, and they barely see the sun much. You can't tell if it's day or night down here."

Cloud nodded, "So, what's above this "pizza" anyway?"

Jack spoke, "The Rich part of Midgar. The people who live the normal lives. Not suffocating of air pollution or anything. Plenty of food, everything that Midgar really is, the stories and such, is above the plate."

He nodded. Just when he was about to turn toward the window once again, Juliet whispered to Cloud in his ear. It was obvious she was shy too say this out loud.

"Cloud... You noticed that each place it divided into sections right?" she crossed her fingers and hopped that he will respond. And to her wishes, he did.

He leaned back and lowered the seat a little to hear Juliet clearer, and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Yeah, what's with that?"

Juliet cleared her thought, speaking louder, but softly, "Each place is divided into Sectors. I don't really know how many are there, but... I heard they have some good shops for weapons and armor. Just in case if you wanted to know..."

Cloud nodded again and turned to her, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Quickly after that being said, Hayro tapped him by the shoulder and turned toward him.

Juliet had a smile on her face, and was relieved. But a bit embarrassed and blushed. She looked at Cloud as he was talking to Hayro, and tilted her head and smiled. She felt really close to him, but did he?

Finally reaching the training facility, the truck pulled over toward the curve. Other trucks pulled in and out, dropping young and new cadets off. Cloud, as well as everyone else, claimed their belongings quickly as the driver was threaten to drive off.

The group stared onto the training facility. A large building, almost as tall as a skyscraper, with the words 'Shinra SOLIDER' in huge, bold letters of the building. One the sides of the rectangular building, large tubes of mako flowed. The building was being emitted by the green light, Cloud figured it was the mako energy.

"Cloud," whispered Juliet, "Feeling... nervous?" She asked. Cloud had a feeling that she was nervous herself. He tried to find the best way of consoling her a bit, "Well, no turning back now. But, hey, we'll pull though." He shrugged. She smiled a bit, then it turned into a frown as she walked into the building, "I hope so... Cloud." she said quietly to herself. The others followed, and shortly, so have Cloud.

Inside the halls were long, as if never ending, and many doorways surrounded the newcomers, the large group of people, about three hundred off them in hallway, confused and nervous. Numerous Shinra soldiers, and employees, guiding them though the halls and into the assembly room.

As they walked, Cloud looked around the crowd. He explored his surroundings, and his challengers. He was ready, for anything. The boy eyes narrowed as the reached the assembly hall. A gigantic room, speakers everywhere, and not only that, but Shinra SOLDIERS was standing on the pews, watching closely for any unusual activity. Mainly ADVALANGE.

Everyone walked toward the large stage, with a single podium and stopped. Everyone looked around bewildered, mostly complaining about the fact of them standing throughout the speech. Cloud stood as he was, looking forward. Hayro was near him, as had to say something to loosen himself up.

"Cloud, geez, I'm nervous. I wonder what are they gonna do. How they gonna train us?" He said, twitching his fingers.

Cloud, shrugged of his question and ran his hand through his hair, "To late to turn back now."

Just as Hayro was going to say anything, someone shouted the name, "President Shinra!" Everyone turned to look, it was really him. And of course, it wasn't to Cloud's imagination. He was fat and grunt, his blonde hair styled back, and this thick moustache almost covered his lips. He smoked a cigar in is mouth, and his icy blue eyes stared coldly at the crowd,

"To allwould be Shinra Soldiers, " He gruff voice announced, "Welcome, to Midgar. This is the place where your dreams come true. Your dreams of solider, of becoming one... well, it's finally here. You can become a strong individual, like the Great Sephiroth... Now it's time..."

At that moment, President Shinra's voice dimmed into nothing. Cloud smiled at the words of the person he admires, Sephiroth. To be like him, to become him, to be more powerful than him, and not a weakling, that was Cloud's dream. No. His _GOAL._

"...And so, I present you, your hero, the great, SEPHIROTH!" Pres. Shinra announced and was walked off the side of the podium and clapped. Mountains of cheers, whistles, and claps sounded around the room. A man with a black cape came upon the stage. He wore two silver shoulder pads, everything was leather, even his boots that seemed to squeak when he walked over to the podium.

Cloud's blue eyes brightened to see his all time hero right there, in front of the stage. His long silver hair flowed behind him, and his long sword hung behind him. His eyes glow green, _weird _he thought, but it quickly ran out his mind as he stood and waved to the crowd. Cloud jaw dropped open to see the actual Sephiroth, right in front of him. Cloud waved back, though knowing the slim chance of him returning it, but it didn't matter now. He was _actually_ there.

The President once again took over, "Everyone, follow your soldiers to your rooms. And good luck to everyone." He said quickly.

He said as he rushed Sephiroth off the stage. The soldiers quickly came to rush the new kids into there group rooms. Cloud stood there, mouth still opened, then smiled to himself. Hayro cocked an eyebrow and shoved Cloud with him to follow the soldier. Cloud, still smiling to no one, thought to himself, _'One day, I'm gonna be him... I'm gonna be Sephiroth'_

Two weeks later, Cloud and his friends manage to stay in the same room. The girls slept on one side, the boys slept on the other. They all shared buck beds together, Jack and Nick, Hayro and Ruben, and Cloud to himself, and the girls, Cassity and Juliet shared one together. Each day, the group gets set to explore the surrounding stores and environment. Night or day, they didn't know, it seemed like a began to loss track of time.They finally felt like what the citizens felt like in Midgar, tired of the large city.

One day, inside the room, the seven of them talked about how there hometown is like, and how was it before they left. All but Cloud shared their answers. He laid on his bed, and stared onto the ceiling.

"Gawd, sounds boring in Mideel." Nick said to Cassity and Jack. "You have the Lifesteam sprout from the ocean. Big whoop."

"Whatever Nick, Costa De Sol sounds just as bad... Oh, hold up, I got to send this letter to my mom."

Just before Jack headed out, a Shinra soldier barged in.

"B-11? All B blocks are to report to the Shinra lab." With that he turned and headed out.

Cassity sat up and ran to Jack, "What is it?" she said softly.

"Must be some test or whatever."

Hayro started to get that feeling of talking again, "If I knew if there was a test, I would have studied!" When he ended that sentence, Cassity slapped him on the head, "Idiot! This is Shinra! I doubt they even have tests like that..."

Ruben jumped up and down," I can't wait! If it's fighting, I'm gonna kick all yer asses!"

"Yeah right," Jack jested, "If anyone is doing the kicking, it's gonna be me."

Juliet left the group and ran to Cloud, who was still laying on the bed. To her, he looked claim and relaxed, but, within, he was terrified. As she reached him, he quickly sat up and glanced at her. Suddenly she felt a limp on her throat as she began to talk, "Um... I guess this could be it huh?" She smiled.

"... yeah." He said flatly, "I hope it's not anything to rash. But I hope that it will be a challenge too."

"Hm. Yeah, I bet your strong too, so, I sure you'll pass." She blushed. Holding her hands behind her back, she looked down at her feet, "Look, Cloud, I was wondering if-"

Suddenly, an announcement was heard over the intercom, "Block B building, head to the lab, now."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. It was time, the test was now.

Knowing their way around the huge building, Block B, others along with Cloud and his comrades, arrived at the lab nervously. Cloud noticed large mako tanks everywhere, all round the place. He couldn't think of what could happen in the test. Mako... maybe something to do with mako.

He walked more toward the lab, lots of doctors and nurses gathered around the young cadets. But one in particular, caught Cloud's eye. A man with black hair and glasses... But it didn't matter now. What mattered was the upcoming test.

"Okay, everyone... There are enough rooms for the... thirty of you. A doctor or nurse will take you into a private room for the test. So... good luck." said a doctor briefly as he grabbed a random cadet.

"Yo, Cloud, nervous now?" Hayro said, leaning over to his ear.

"Yeah, a little I guess. Let's just get this over with." After he said that, Hayro was yanked from him. As he was being dragged, he shouted, "I see you back in Block B!"

Cloud nodded as he was yanked away by a doctor and taken into a private room.

The private room was small, a mako tank covering most of the room. He was pulled and thrown onto a chair. He was strapped up by the doctor. The nurse strapped him down as well. Cloud has gotten more nervous. What was going to happen?

"Now, " said the doctor, "Are we a bit nervous?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. I little a guess."

"Have you had any incidents? Any broken bones?"

Cloud shook his head, "Not really..."

The doctor nodded his head, and jotted everything down on to a clipboard. "Now, have you had any Mako poisoning lately? Or any at all?"

Cloud again shook his head, "No..."

"Good." He set the clipboard by the counter and turned once again to Cloud, "I'm going to inject you with something. It's called mako. Don't move. You'll feel a small pinch."

Cloud did what he told and kept still. He looked over and saw the nurse give him a tray full of syringes. I was about seven of them when Cloud counted. The Doctor ordered the nurse to leave and she walked out the room. The Doctor slapped on his gloves and grabbed one syringe.

"Okay, get ready." his deep voice echoed in the small room. Cloud closed his eyes shut and prepared. It was just a shot to the arm right? He thought it was.

But it wasn't.

Suddenly, the doctor held on to Clouds jaw and made him face right, and his neck exposed. He injected mako into his neck fast and pressed hard, the green liquid oozing into his veins. Cloud screamed helplessly as the doctor injected another one into his neck. He tried to move away, but the doctor had a tight grip on his jaw. Again, he stabbed another into his neck. Cloud screamed, cried, but nothing helped. After several, the doctor had one final syringe, the doctor injected him with it. He slowly pulled it out. Cloud felt exhausted and weak, panting harder and harder, his vision became blurry. The Doctor looked over him and smiled. It was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

The Doctor put his ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Luckily, his heart was working fine.

But there were others that weren't so lucky.

* * *

Hours later, Cloud heard weeping. He saw a vision of his mother, crying, as he left her. She was alone in the darkness, as if floating. 

She slowly faded away as he was slowly waking up, he blinked a few times and saw the white, but untidy ceiling. He had forgotten what had happened, but memory slowly walked back into his brain, which was beating hard.

Cloud sighed and ached as he sat up, rubbed his neck, and still heard weeping. It was a figure bent down on the floor, with it's head on top of a bed, grieving. It was Cassity. Cloud would have gotten up and walked over, but his legs felt weak and his head was a little foggy.

Trails of tears fell down from her hidden head to the stone floor beneath her. Cloud looked around and saw Juliet on the other side of him, still asleep. Hayro was still missing, and Nick was on his bunk, resting also.

Cloud looked at Cassity and asked her, "What's wrong?" He wanted her to stop, it reminded him so much of his mother.

Cassity, swelled up in tears turned to Cloud. Her face red, her hair a mess and her eyes pink. Tears fell down from each cheek. She sobbed and snorted. Sniffed and yelled. Grieving and aching.

Cloud was starting to get worried about why she was crying. He asked again, "What happened?" He sounded more urgent.

"C-Cloud..." she sobbed, "Ruben, and Jack...they're," she said, words interrupted by hard breathing.

Cloud listened closer, anxious to wonder what happened.

"They're...dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya peoples! Another chapter! But it doesn't have Cloud in it. Only Tifa and Zangan. (What happened to Cloud? Right? Well, you have to wait. That first chapter took me a LONG time, like, almost a month to write, so most likely, the third will take the same amount of time...:( )To tell the truth, I never knew how they met. But oh well, I just made a quick chaptie. Go easy on the reveiws, this is a first fanfiction, and I can't type, or be descriptive for my life. I can even write.Sue me. DON'T! Enjoy people!**

**For now on (even in chapter one) Nothing trademark belong to me. Everything that is,belongs to that company or person. :P**

* * *

The time was daybreak. The sun began soaring adjoin the mountains and gleamed aglow all over the small town, Nibelheim. Inside her house, Tifa lie asleep underneath the covers of her bed. As bright gleams of light came streaming through the windows and reached her face, she slightly moved, then pulled the covers over her head. "Not _now_…" she moaned, putting the pillow over her head to hide from the light.

"Tifa!" He father called from behind her closed door, "Wake up!" He said as stomped back downstairs.

"…Okay…" Tifa moaned again. She pushed covers away from her body with her feet and legs and slowly sat up. The girl yawned, and rubbed the sleepy from her eyes. It was the first time in a while since she hadn't gotten much sleep…

* * *

Tifa was in her under garments as sat inside her room quietly, in front of her piano. The piano… she _never_ knew how to play it. It was from her mother, before she died… Her mother… a beautiful woman, whom had a wonderful husband, and an energetic daughter. But she was been departed from this world… and Tifa never knew the cause… she asked again and again to herself, why? How? Who knew? She asked everyone in town, and no one seemed to know. Maybe her father did. Yeah, her father. She would ask about her mother, but he would just ignore the question and trail off to another topic.

Tifa shook her head to rid of the horrifying memories and focused on the piano. It's just that lately; she's been under the weather. Her life has been a train wreak. First her mother, her friends, and now _Cloud_. That name has never left her mind. It's been almost two weeks since he left her...

She remembered some of the days of Cloud. How he would stand in the back, watching the other kids play, how he would get into fights for almost no reason, how he would never talk to anyone. Barely even herself! But strangely, she felt attracted to him… the day they made the promise. Does he like her? What about her feelings for him? She felt like she was in a spiraling pool of mixed feelings. She decided they were still just friends, _nothing special_, she told herself.

Tifa sighed loudly and continued to look at the piano. She remembered one song, a song that her mother used to play for her almost every night…

She stopped in thought. Tifa paused and look at the black dustless piano. Suddenly, the young girl threw her hands on the it. So many thoughts, so many things happened to in her life. She hated it! She hated to remember all those horrible thoughts, to reminisce about the past. And she grew tired from it. Her mother dead, the coma she was in, he best friends leaving to town, Cloud… I was just all to much…

"Tifa!" A low voice sounded from the door. The person knocked multiple times before Tifa snapped back to reality.

"Uh… Huh?" She said as she woke from her daze of memories. She stood up and looked at the door.

"Tifa, go outside. You know you can't stay in the house all day." The voice responded. Tifa noticed that voice; it was her father, of course. She walked over to the door, and opened it wide enough to fit her head through.

"Okay, I'm going." She said, and shut the door lightly. Tifa put her back against the door and looked up the ceiling. "I guess I can go out for some fresh air…"

Tifa quickly put on black pants and a blue t-shirt, and let her hair flow behind her as she walked from her house. The sun signed brightly, no clouds hanging in the atmosphere, just the sun. But to Tifa, she felt like the sun was taunting her, laughing at her memories. Sometimes, the sun is to hate…

She trailed off in thought as she saw a group of people crowding by the front entrance of the town. What's so big that almost the whole town has to crowd about? She walked over to see.

In the middle of the crowd, she saw a middle aged man, about forty years or older. He had, graying hair and tied into a ponytail, and had a grey bread and moustache. The man wore a red vest but no shirt, black baggy pants and black boots, and black gloves. He had muscles, no doubt, he was strong. _'Some kind of bounty hunter maybe?'_

The man began to spoke above the crowd, "I'm looking a student to pass on my technique! Who can take the almighty Zangan greatest challenges? Who has the patience of learning the greatest, most powerful fighting arts?" The middle aged man gruff voice announced.

He looked around the cluster of people._ 'To short, to weak…' _He said to himself as he looked for the 'lucky student'.

Zangan noticed Tifa behind the crowd smiled slyly at her, "You young lady!" he yelled, "You will become my next student!"

Tifa gasped and looked around for anyone else around her. The left, the right; She failed to find anyone around her… he was talking to her.

"Come! Young lady!" The man shouted above the crowd. He waved his hands and signaled to come forward, and Tifa did so.

The faction of people suddenly became silent. The stared at her as she made her way toward him. She knew something was going to happen. And she knew she wouldn't like it.

As the young girl reached the man, he seemed taller than he was before, and looked much stronger. For this, made Tifa a bit nervous. What in the world was happening?

"What is your name?" He said in a lowered voice.

"…Tifa." The girl answered. She felt a bit persistent to give him her own name, but she felt she can trust him, for a reason.

"Tifa, how would you like to be my new student?" He asked, in an unusual, perhaps gentle voice. The man, Zangan, smiled to Tifa.

She glanced back at him, not knowing _WHAT _to say. Out of a whole crowd, he chose a lonely girl, who wasn't in the first place, interested? Tifa opened her mouth to say 'no', but would it hurt to be trained? To be a student to the "almighty Zangan?" Plus, this is a great opportunity to show Cloud she learned something new too. She could imagine it, his face going pale as she does a flying kick to a table, sending it towards the end of the town! She was eager to learn now.

She really couldn't wait until Cloud came back.

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's okay. I didn't have a clue of what to put in the story... yeah, go and review! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Ugh... another chapter. It took me a lot of work doing this, unactioned chapie. This story really isn't planned out, it's just coming to my mind. Just pops up. So, yeah. I hope this is good for ya!**

Juliet woke from her terrible, painful slumber. She woke up to see Cloud, still as a statue, and heard constant mourning in her ears. Sitting up, she groaned loudly, and rubbed her head. She then removed strands of hair from her face, and revealed Cassity was the one grieving. Juliet's face turned from tiring to worrying.

"Cas-" she paused, "Cassity?" she managed to choke out.

Cloud turned over to Juliet slowly. He was scarred, just terrified. But he knew this would happen right? It _would_ be hard to join SOLDIER… but he didn't think about it like this. Death… maybe more will come… His eyes widened and he trembled at that thought... He just couldn't believe it.

Juliet turned over to Cloud when he faced her. She saw something unusualsomething she thought to never see._ 'He looks like he is about to cry…'_ but she shook her head and put it in the back of her mind as he looked back over to Cassity.

"Cassity! What's wrong?" she shouted, as she stared over to her. She stood for a few seconds, but her legs suddenly gave away from her. Juliet fell face first to the floor. "Ugh…" she groaned as the pain winced all over her fragile body. "Cassity…" she said as she, literally, crawled over toward her, using her arms and elbows.

She finally reached the bed where the girl weep. Juliet hung on the soft edge of the mattress and pulled herself up to a sitting position. She was exhausted, and breathes were hard and slow.

Cassity finally gave into Juliet's soft, hurting, calling voice to her. Her face still drenched in tears, she let go of the bed and limped to Juliet, hugging her tightly, her head buried in her shoulders, sobbing, and needing in comfort. The other girl also hugged her tightly in sympathy… no one; no one knew _anyone_ was to die. Everyone thought they were to be together throughout training. Juliet also felt tears falling on her face.

But Cloud, he just sat there, wide-eyed, trembling in fear… still. Juliet noticed him, and frowned. She felt like she had to lighten up to mood, even it was useless. She moved her head in gesture to invite Cloud over the hug, smiling to him. But, as expected, it didn't work. He still sat there, frozen.

_ 'Cloud always said something when I do that…' _she told herself. Something was wrong with him, and she felt like she needed to know. "Cloud…" she said, ridding the quick tears that had fallen from her gleaming eyes, "I know you want to cry… you can if you want…"

He turned to look at her, a look of sadness filled his face, but at the same time, nothing was there. The boy answered, "I can't."

* * *

A few hours have passed, and things wasn't looking any better. Cassity said she need some time alone, so she walked out. Hayro remained asleep as well did Nick. Cloud and Juliet sat next to each other on one of the bunk beds, barely a feet apart. The two did not say a word to each other, until, surprisingly, Juliet broke the silence,

"Cassity told me… that Jack was her brother." She managed to speak without tears filling her eyes. She looked at him, and he still sat there, like an object without being held; His head sunk toward the ground. She looked away then sighed, and continued to talk, "She told me that Jack _always_ wanted to be in SOLDIER, but… the mako injections killed him, I don't know how really, and Ruben too-"

"It hurts… my neck I mean." Cloud finally said, looking at her while rubbing his neck, attempting to change the topic. He didn't want to hear about their deceased friends no longer. It's just too painful…

Juliet realized that it wasn't the right time to talk about Jack and Ruben, so she followed Cloud's topic, "Yeah, mine too." She said as she looked at Cloud again.

Another uncomfortable silence occurred. Then she saw something out of the obvious. Something was different with Cloud, and it wasn't just his personality…

The boy looked back at Juliet, startling her. Cloud cocked an eyebrow at her, like he usually does, "…What?"

She stared at him, her mouth open, her eyes widened, as she looked directly into his eyes… His eyes, "Cloud… your eyes, there… glowing."

"Glowing?" he asked.

"It's glowing, but very faintly. It's barely recognizable. But… how are they-?"

"Mako…" Cloud answered quickly, "They injected mako in our veins and blood stream…"

"Our veins _and_ blood stream?" She questioned him, sounding not to sure.

Cloud was about to continue to speak, until he saw a familiar red head from the corner of his eye slowly rising. He turned his head quickly and widened his eyes to see Hayro waking up from his long snooze. Cloud smiled slightly, thinking, Hayro is alive.

"Hayro?" Cloud spoke, and just as he did, Juliet also turned her head toward where Hayro rested. She smiled widely and held her hands to her mouth.

"Hayro! You're alive!" She shouted joyfully as she sat up and ran toward him. As she did, she realized that the feeling in her legs was back, but she put all that in the back of mind as she reached him.

"… Damn…" Hayro ached as he reached for his head. His vision came from blurry to clear when he saw the ravine haired girl ran up to him.

Juliet fell to her knees as she reached his bed. She felt tears fall down her face; she was very relieved to see him alive. "Hayro, are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I guess," He responded, "I feel a little weird though… Like a whole different person. Stronger… that mako stuff really helped…"

The girl smiled fainted slowly, "… That's good, I guess…" She looked at Cloud, but he was just as worried as she is. Looking back at the red haired boy, she smiled again and stood up, "I'm so glad you're okay… I thought you would never wake up."

"Where's everyone else?" Hayro questioned.

Juliet and Cloud knew were this was going. Their friends, dead… how were they going to tell _him_? They both remained silent until Hayro repeated his question again, "Well? Where's everyone else?"

There was an uncomfortable silence again between the three of them. Juliet looked at her knees and Cloud looked away towards a wall. Should they tell him? He was going to find out later on anyway. It was best to tell him now while he's still vulnerable. The girl looked at Hayro's mouth instead of looking at him in the eye. It was too hard for her.

"Hayro… while you were sleeping, we heard something horrible…" Juliet resisted saying, "You see… Jack and Ruben-"

"…Is dead." Cloud suddenly added as he looked at Hayro straight in his eyes. Juliet quickly turned to Cloud, and then slowly looked at the wooden ground. It was so sudden for him to say that. She almost started to cry again, until Hayro spoke.

"Oh." He responded coldly.

The blonde stared at him.

"Dead, huh? Well… what do you know…?" Hayro said unconcerned.

Juliet also stared at him, saddened but angered at his response. "Is that all? …Is that all you're going to say? …Do you even care?" Her voice rose.

Hayro looked over to Juliet, "Of course I do, don't get me wrong. But, what else am I supposed to do? Cry?"

Cloud spoke as his eyes narrowed, "You can at least show _some _sympathy."

Hayro looked over to Cloud, "Wow Cloud, you're the last person I know who would expect saying something like that."

Cloud tilted his head, "You don't know me-"

"Cloud, we've been here for almost three weeks. I _know_ you. You're some kid from a hick town. What's there _not_ to know?" Hayro interrupted.

'_What the hell?' _Cloud shouted in his mind. He started to get angry, shaking his fist and lowered his eyebrows. "If you're trying to be funny, this isn't! It's not the right time for your stupid jokes!"

The red haired boy looked to Cloud and raised an eyebrow, "Who I was trying to be funny?" He shrugged.

Juliet felt tears coming down her face, "Hayro! Why-?" she was cut off as he suddenly stood up and walked toward the door. _'How… how can he?'_ She sat there and watched him with wide eyes. It was astounding how he could just get up and walk, but she and the others had trouble even breathing and moving! What happened to him?

As Hayro slowly opened the door, his back facing them, "You know what they say, 'the strong live… and the weak, die'." He did not turn back to face them; he just shut the door.

Cloud would have gone after him, but his legs were still numb. He cursed under his breath because of his current state of being weak. The boy looked at Juliet as she did him. They were both bewildered. What just happened?

"Cloud… Hayro… he…" she sobbed. She couldn't even finish her sentence. It was just so weird. _'He changed. No, he couldn't have. Maybe he's just hiding his feelings.' _She thought. But she doubted that. Something was wrong. It was something on her mind; something that could make since, but she just wasn't sure. She just had to ask Cloud, "Do you think… that… Mako can change you? Do you think it can just change your whole personality? Just in an instance?"

Cloud remembered Hayro saying something like that… _'Like a whole different person.'_ Hayro's voice echoed. He asked the same questionto himself…Can mako really _change_ you?

"It's impossible." He said, not to sure himself, "It just some… There's no way…"

* * *

Nightfall came, and it dully quiet. Cloud and Juliet remained in the room while Nick still slept, and Cassity and Hayro's location was unknown. They have been gone for sometime, but it was useless to look for them in the condition they were in. It hasn't even been a whole month, and they were having problems already.

Cloud lay on his bed silently. He stared at the ceiling above him blankly and thought about what Hayro said to them a few hours ago,

_ "Like a whole different person…"_

_ "Dead, huh? Well, what do you know…?"_

_ "The strong live, and the weak die…"_

'_The strong live and… the weak die.' _He repeated himself ashe covered his eyes with his arm and sighed softly. Who knew Hayro would say something like that… it was out of his character. _Way_ out his character. What the hell was going on?

"Cloud!" a familiar voice yelled throughout the small room. Cloud suddenly rose up from his bed and turned to Juliet. She was near Nick, who was rising slowly from his bed.

Nick rubbed his head, as expected, and looked at Cloud ahead of him, then turned his head to see Juliet beside him. "Oh… hey guys." He said in an almost cheerful tone, "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a whole day… it's about midnight now." answered Juliet softly.

Nick closely examined her face; she looked really depressed. He then approached at Cloud, who had the same look. That had to say something. "Whoa, what happened to you guys? You two don't look good."

Just then, the door slowly opened. The three looked at the creaking door, and saw Cassity inviting herself in. Her head was lowered, blonde hair covering her face, until she looked up and saw Nick who had awakened.

"Nick… you're awake…" She said as she slightly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Nick responded to her. "What happened? You all look so sad…"

Cassity looked over to the other two. '_They haven't told him yet…'_

She took a deep breath, "Well… after the test with mako… there are some of us who didn't make it." She felt herself feeling what she felt hours ago, the same warming feeling to cry, "Jack… and Ruben are dead."

At that moment, Nick found it hard breathing. "Dead? How!"

"I don't know… that's why I left, to find out. They never told me." She said slowly and softly, lowering her head.

"Did you find out anything about them?" he questioned her.

Cassity looked at Cloud from the corner of her eye. '_Maybe I shouldn't say it now… Not while he is here.' _She glanced back at Nick, "I'll tell you later. I just… need to rest right now."

The other three looked over to Cassity as she made her way to her bunk. She silently lay down and covered her face with multiple blankets. Juliet turned to Nick, "How do you feel?" she asked him.

Nick glanced down at her and smiled, "I'll be fine… I just have a headache… I think I'll be resting too. I feel so dizzy. Night." He finished and laid back down on his bed and covered the sheets over his face.

"Cloud," Juliet smiled at him, "We should get some sleep too."

Cloud nodded and also laid down on his bed. He didn't close his eyes… he couldn't even sleep. How could he? Not what just happened. It was plain _impossible_ to sleep. Putting his pillow to the side, he put the palm of his hands on top of his head and sighed.

Juliet walked over to her bunk and sat down, then sighed facing Cloud, "Hey… where do you think Hayro went?" she asked quietly.

Cloud closed his eyes, sighed, and turned his body to the opposite side of where she was. "Who cares where that bastard is." He responded unfeelingly. "Just get some sleep, alright? He'll be here tomorrow."

Juliet slowly nodded and laid down on her bed. She frowned then looked over at Cloud's face, to only see his spiky blonde hair. "…Goodnight Cloud." She said softly, but loud enough to hear. As expected, Cloud didn't respond to her. She at least wanted something from him… There's always another time, she told herself.

She turned off the only light in the whole room and snuggled in her covers, slowly passing into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Why? What happened? Well, this is like a story, you know, kinda makes you wonder, then in another chapter, it's explained, and your all like, "OH!" Yeah, like that. Oh, and just to let you know, when I end a chapter, I can't think of anything else, that when I go on to another character's side (Tifa). And then I go on Cloud's when I can't think of nothing else! Oh, Tifa is the next chapter. I'll try to do this. I REALLY don't know how this is going to work though... Tifa and Zangan training... GAWD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, I'm listening to Bleach OST and the firstopening song over... and over...**

* * *

Springtime rolled around quickly. The most beautiful season, a season for blooming and nurturing, the trees and flowers smiled proudly of releasing its beauty… and yet, he wasn't here.

It's been a whole month since she last seen him, Cloud, since their promise; it seemed like a year to Tifa, maybe even longer. Days gone by slowly since his departure to Midgar; that might be the only reason Tifa wanted to learn from Zangan, to speed up lost time… But even so, it still might take a while.

* * *

She was once again surrounded in multiple covers due to the last storm that struck the town in surprise. The aftermath of the rainstorm filled the air with coldness down to fifty-six degrees during night and day. It was a good thing Zangan cancelled training. She needed the rest after some days of no sleep.

"Tifa!" murmured a voice behind a closed door. Tifa moaned as always, and slightly opened her eyes, then quickly put the white fluffy pillow over her head.

"Tifa, breakfast is ready. Hurry before it gets cold, and oh, don't forget; Zangan is going to train you today for missing yesterday." He yelled which sounded like a loud whisper being heard far away to Tifa ears.

"Okay…" she said slowly as her voice cracked. She planned to fall asleep again, but the smell of waffles and bacon filled the air. As the appetizing fragrance seeped into her nose, she removed the pillow from her face and threw it behind her. Then rose from her bed and decided to head downstairs.

* * *

As she descended down, she saw her father over at the stove, preparing the plates for two. A loud thump was heard against the wooden floor as Tifa reached the bottom, making her father seemed a bit surprised as if she came out of nowhere. He smiled slightly as greeted her with a warm "Good morning!" from his mouth. She responded with a wide smile on her face and sat down on a chair in front of a wooden table.

"Hope you like these," he said as he placed a plate in front of her, "I didn't have enough flour."

For a minute the girl looked at the plate as if in deep thought. She blinked a few times then looked at her father and grinned, "I'm sure it's still good father. Besides, you make the best waffles."

"I'm the only one who makes waffles Tifa!" He said in a very cheery tone, despite his deep voice.

Tifa couldn't help but smiling widely at her father. He's always there, in troubled times, or even just breakfast. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if anything happens to him…

* * *

The brunette finished breakfast quickly then thanked her father for the delicious food and suddenly started racing from the house

'_It should come today…' _she hoped as she ran past the lonesome, but recognized dog. Then a couple of houses and the Inn.

There it was; The Shinra Weekly Newspaper right next to the yellow brownish truck. She ran toward the old rusting truck, and by it was a pack of newspapers piled next to its tire. Tifa ripped the string wrappings off and took one for her. She looked at the folded newspaper in the palms of her hands, first feeling unsure to even look at it. _'He could be…' _She said as she opened the newspaper. She was scanning through the articles read them to herself out loud,

"President Shinra make new reactor…" She turns a page.

"Another reactor explodes…" Another page is turned.

"War in Wutai fading…"

She looked over and over again. Her heart felt heavy as she told these words to herself, "He's… not on here…"

The girl's eyebrows came together as the newspaper slowly slipped from her hands and scattered all around her. She bit her lips as tears threatened to slip from her eyes. Slumping, she made her way to her house and ascended the staircase. It was a good thing her father didn't notice her; she was on the verge of breaking down.

She reached her room and closed the door behind her. Dragging her feet towards her bed, she sat on it.

Tifa looked up, '_Wait, what am I doing? I don't even know Cloud THAT much… so… I shouldn't care, right?" _She told herself. The ruby eyed girl flew backwards toward the soft bed, her impact made her bounce lightly. She covered her eyes with her soft skinned arm,

'_... Oh, what am I saying? I miss him… Ever since that night he promised me, I just can't stop thinking about him! I've been checking my mail, hopping to receive a letter from him… I've been checking the newspapers, to see if he is in an article… Nothing… nothing comes…'_

_'Cloud, how do you expect to keep the promise, if you don't at least write to me…? I miss you so much… I just hope you're okay…'_

Minutes that seemed like hours passed as Tifa stayed in her room in complete silence. She continued to stare with a blurred vision at the ceiling above her until till she heard banging on her door. Tifa quickly wiped away any signs of sadness and answered to her father's knock.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Tifa, Zangan is here. He's waiting outside. Get your clothes on." He announced and made his way back downstairs with loud thumps against the steps.

"Oh yeah… Zangan." She sighed quietly to herself. Her master, it's been a while since they started training. From when the sun reached above the sky to when the sun sunk below the horizon. From simple breathing exercises to one step kick and punch. He always says comments to her, saying she's "The best student since he started to train" and "A fast learner". Of course Tifa is a fast learner. And maybe because of that, she's the most loved and popular person in the small village…

"Sigh…"

"Tifa! Hurry up!" Her father voice echoed around the house, and had interrupted Tifa's thoughts.

"O-Okay!"

Jumping off the bed, Tifa looked around her room aimlessly for her training uniform. She spotted something blue by her dresser, and that was it. Undressing from her pajamas to her blue stretchable pants and a fully covered tight but comfortable t-shirt, she then opened the door and paraded downstairs. As expected, Zangan was the door, his gruff looking face to her. Her father was with him, also glaring at her, with a slight bit of anger.

As he reached the front door, in front of Zangan and her father, she quickly bowed at them, "Sorry. I was thinking about something. I was… lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay Tifa. No harm done." Her father quickly responded. He looked at Zangan with an assuring smile, "You two can go now. I have to take care of some things."

Zangan nodded, "Alright then. Let's go Tifa."

Tifa and Zangan then walked out the door, marching outside of town.

* * *

Once they reached the plain voluminous grassy land that surrounded the front of Nibelheim. They both stood from each other, face to face. Both were merely two feet apart. Tifa slowly slid on blue gloves and tied a hand band around her forehead. Zangan watched Tifa do this while he examined of what to train today.

He crossed his arms and looked down for a few seconds. Suddenly, he shot his head up, and narrowed his eyes, "You ready Tifa?"

Tifa punched her palm with her fist, "Yes, Master Zangan!"

"Uh, Tifa…" he trailed off.

Tifa slumped and stared at her master in question, "Yes Master?"

Zangan closed his eyes again, "You will not call me Master Zangan no more."

"…Huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

He held his silence for about two minutes then finally shouted, which startled Tifa, "Call me, Zangan _SENSEI_! Or _SENSEI_!"

Tifa widened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow, and felt her mouth dropped "…E-Eh? M-Master Zangan…"

"For now, call me Sensei. Only until you surpass me, you call me Master!"

"It's the same thing…" Tifa said slowly.

Zangan shot open his eyes; Tifa widened her eyes and felt the heavy, grim atmosphere suddenly collapse over her. Things were about to get serious.

She frowned and stood with her right leg in front, digging into the grass, as her knees bent and her fists at the ready in front of her chest, while moving up and down in time with her breathing.

He stuck out his right leg, while lifting up his arms and bringing them down toward him. His gruff face turned dark as he stared at Tifa, "Fight me, Tifa. I want to see if you have impressed since we first began. Show me if you really are worth the praises I give you."

Tifa lowered her fists, "Mast… Er, Sensei, we've been training for only two weeks now. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"It's only practice Tifa. I won't hurt you badly." He assured.

She nodded slowly, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"Tifa, think of it as extra for missed practice."

"Okay…"

'_Okay Tifa, you can do this.' _She told herself. She rose up her fists once again and ready for anything, or so she hoped.

Tifa ran toward Zangan at lighting speed, her fist reaching for Zangan's temple. As expected he blocked with one hand, his hand covering her small fist. She pushed harder, then without warning, lifted her knee toward Zangan's rib cage. He choked as the knee gave an impact against his rib. His hands against his chest, she attempted to give another strike against his bosom, but it failed as Zangan grabbed her hand once again and spun her toward the malachite ground. Tifa grunted in pain as Zangan came over her smirking.

"The enemy may masquerade being hurt. Never attempt the same attack. Remember that, young one."

Tifa cursed under her breath as she kicked Zangan's back knee, to make him fumble to create an opening. He almost fell, but kept his balance at the last second. Tifa formed unto a handstand while twirling her legs in a rotation, creating a small whirlwind. Zangan jumped back cautiously as Tifa jumped into her pose once again. Her fists opened and closed as her inhaling quickly increased.

Zangan watched his student, "Well, well, you're really good. Better than I had expected. Maybe I was going too easy for you. Let's try a little faster, shall we?"

Tifa didn't respond but the glare in her eyes was a definite yes.

The next second, Zangan was behind her. Tifa didn't see it coming. But once she noticed, she widened her eyes… It seemed like it was in slow motion as she elbowed her on the back. She fell and sled across the grass.

'_How… when?'_ she questioned herself as she looked at Zangan, whom was casting a shadow over her with a smirk on his face.

"A technique I mastered long ago… That is what you'll be learning soon. But for now, if you manage to ripe off the rubber band in my hair, we'll call it quits for today. If you can't, we won't stop until you do." He finished as he stepped back.

Tifa rose slowly, agonized at the constant back thumping. She closed one eye, staring at Zangan with lowered eyebrows, "Isn't this a bit… to much for a student you trained for only two weeks now, Ma-… Sensei?"

He chuckled a bit, "The way you just fought, you are more advanced than any two week learner. Don't try to excuse yourself from-"

Zangan was cut short as Tifa leapt up in the air then twisted behind him, grabbing his small elastic band. With no time to react, she ripped it from his ashen hair. He widened his eyes and turned to see Tifa with a huge smirk on her face, the band within her fist.

Tifa dropped the band in front of his feet, "Never talk while you're facing an enemy. It creates an opening for a sudden attack." She mimicked.

He stared at her continuously. Then he smirked a bit and picked up the rubber band that lied on the floor. "You _are_ a fast learner, Tifa. You are most advanced than anyone I trained for two weeks. Tifa, you have great potential."

She looked at him with bright eyes, "M… Sensei, since I'm so great and all…" she trailed off a bit, but then continued her sentence, "Will you teach me that technique?"

Zangan looked at her for a bit, and then he closed his eyes, "We'll see, Tifa."

She broke into a wide smile and walked toward her Master. "Thank you, Ma… um, Sensei!"

He wrapped the broken elastic band into a ponytail once again and walked off, "Now, since were done with that, here the next thing we are going to do."

Tifa's smiled slumped into a tired frown. She was going to debate, "Wait! Now? But..."

He looked at her with a smirk and lowered his eyebrows, "Tifa, my advanced student, defeat me!"

* * *

**Yeah, I combined this chapter with the last one, to make it longer. LOLOLOLZ. Yeah, it would be better combined... I hope I didn't do bad on the fighting scene. GAWD, that was hard! REALLY! But I hope you saw it as I did. I use my imagaination. A lot. Yeah... oh, another Tifa chapter! Why? I don't know! Cuz I'm still stuck as to what will gonna happen to Cloud now? Nothing but trouble... I really need to plan this out first :P**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! It really encourgaes me. It DOES! Or... does it...**

**Cloudbuddi**


End file.
